


Worship

by transboysora



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, the way molly is thinking could debatably be considered a subspace, this is all soft tho and idk if it warrants the M rating but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboysora/pseuds/transboysora
Summary: If Molly had any sort of self awareness he may take a second to consider the possibility that he's the one being worshiped in this situation.





	Worship

Mollymauk spends a great deal of time feeling like he's worshiping Fjord.

On his knees on their most recent shared bed, the repetitive motions of Fjord tying his wrists behind his back with silk lull him into almost a trance.

(Fjord always kisses anywhere he's going to be tying up, and the feeling sticks with Molly, warms him from the pit of his stomach and from any points Fjord's lips touch. The warmth spreads and makes his whole body relax, melting into Fjord with a pleased sigh.)

Fjord, ever attentive and with hands as firm as they are gentle, hums as he works. It's only interrupted with small words of praise, either when he feels like it or when Molly's tail gives him away, swishing in faster circles, and Fjord's familiar enough with his nonverbal tells for even the slightest change to be noticed.

Fjord kisses Molly's neck and shoulders after he's done, starting just under his ear and moving down.

Molly feels like he could die like this, spend countless hours in this warm haze feeling Fjord kiss him and kissing back when the opportunity presents itself.

That's usually not the whole point of him being tied up, but Fjord does spend a great deal of time focusing on Molly, and if he had any sort of self awareness he may take a second to consider the possibility that he's the one being worshiped in this situation.

The only thought really in his mind at the moment, however, is basking in Fjord's presence.

And bask he does, lazy smile ever present on his face, fangs out and eyes closed most of the time.

The trust between them is palpable. Molly is perfectly happy with the control Fjord has in the situation, revels in it even.

Mumbles when asked what he wants like this (Fjord's voice knowing, drawl sweet and slow) that he'd do whatever Fjord wanted.

Molly gets a chuckle in response that sends a visible shiver up his spine and through his tail. Fjord, smug as he could be, just laughs again and kisses him, first on his lips and then anywhere else he can reach.

He does do what Fjord wants too, without fail, and it's always something he wants as well, more than he can properly say.

Sometimes the want brings tears to his eyes, turns quickly into a need that makes his body feel connected to Fjord's in an inexplicable way. As though he could never get close enough.

They spend nights under the stars together, more tame, just kissing and touching each other slowly, where Molly feels similarly. The need to be near is inescapable and all consuming. His hands grip just a bit tighter and more desperate.

And Fjord understands.

And Fjord clings back.

And Fjord needs just as badly.

And they're both swallowed by it.

(And they're both more in love than they could say.)

**Author's Note:**

> im gay, this is real short n not That great and turned out far sappier than i originally intended but yknow o well. comments r rad !


End file.
